


Stuck In The Middle

by Melstiel4real



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melstiel4real/pseuds/Melstiel4real
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt feels like he is not worthy of R2. They show him he is wrong. Smut and Fluff ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. This is basically what happened when I was exchanging ideas with Mordy. (poetssoul) So this is his fault.  
> The idea came to mind so I wrote it out. No beta reader so if there are typos I am sorry. This is just what happens when two fic writers get together and write each other fic over messanger. lol 
> 
> I have a gorwing need for neediness and filthy talk so....don't judge too hard. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Rob, Rich, and Matt have been together for about a year now. It took them a long time to figure it out and work out the kinks, but now they were all happy. Or so they thought.

Matt was the late comer to the trio party. Coming into an established relationship of Rob and Rich. It left him feeling insecure and unwanted most days. Despite the fact that both of them told him they loved him, and the both made love to him, and they both fucked him. Because there is a difference. They both showed him in many ways how much they loved him. But he couldn't shake this feeling that he was not needed. That his lovers would be better off without him.

He started to pull away and distance himself. Pretending he was not feeling well or too tired to make love or hang out. Rob and Rich noticed too. They knew him too well not to notice. They knew why, but usually it was fixed by them being extra caring and loving with him. This time it wasn’t working. Matt wouldn’t let them near him or let them talk to him. He was retreating into himself.

“Richie, I am so scared for him. I don’t know what to do. I feel like we are losing him.”

  
“Me too, love, me too. We gotta do something. Or we really will.”

  
“Me and you are breaking from this too. I can feel it. The rift. Can you?”

  
“Yeah. I feel it.” Rich said defeated.

  
Matt didn’t realize this, but his depressed state had been causing Rob and Rich to fall apart. The toxic emotions coming from Matt spilling out and affecting the other

two men. Rob and Rich were arguing more, little fights that were over stupid things. They weren’t saying ‘I love you’ as much as they usually did. Everything was less organized. They could hardly get out the door on time without Matt at his best.

“We need to do something tonight.”

“Yes, but do you think if we push too hard, he won’t ever come back to us?”

“We need to take the chance. He won’t ever come back us if we do nothing.”

They made a plan to go and talk with Matt. They made their way to the guest bedroom that Matt has been sleeping in and kicked lightly before opening the door.

“Mattie, sweetheart?” Rich says gently as they both walk in.

Matt is laying on the bed, crying. Not moving or saying anything for a while.

“Baby, please, talk to us.” Rob pleads, his own tears forming. “Why are you pushing us away? Did we do something wrong?”

Matt cried harder at hearing Rob’s heartbreak while Rich took Rob into his arms and held him tightly.

“That is my problem.” Matt said with a twinge of jealousy.

“What? Us loving each other? Us hugging? What is so wrong with us showing each other love and comfort?” Rich snapped back. Immediately regretting his tone. He knows how sensitive Matt is and he could feel the twist to his heart in his own. “Fuck, baby I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so harsh.”

“I can’t take this anymore!” Rob yelled through tears. “We are falling apart!”

“Rob, Robbie, please don’t cry.” Matt pleaded through tears. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry.” Matt was now sobbing.

Rob removed himself from Rich’s arm and climbed into bed next to Matt holding onto him and they both sobbed. Rich joining them. Holding onto Matt from behind.

“We have to fix this, we have to. Or we will all be alone.” Rich stated matter of factly. His own tears forming and falling down his cheeks.

Once they all caught their breath and calmed a little they started to converse. Matt laying in the middle, Rob and Rich clinging to him from either side.

“I just feel like you don’t need me. Like I am just extra. The third wheel.”

“Honey, that isn’t true. We do need you. We need you more than you know.” Rich said sweetly as he rubbed a thumb over Matt’s cheek. “You are the glue that keeps this freaky trio together.”

“It’s true, Mattie, the past couple weeks. Rich and I? We haven’t been at our best. Because you weren’t. Without you we have been falling apart.”

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you. Either of you” Matt started to cry.

“No no. No more of that. I want to see that disgustingly gorgeous smile of yours by the time we go to our room tonight.” Rich teased lovingly.

“Baby?” It came out more of a question.

“Yes, Robbie?” Matt answered.

“Did we do anything in particular? Did we not do enough of something? What can we do to fix it?”

Matt was gonna cry because how much hurt was behind each word. He didn’t mean for them to feel like they did wrong. “No, no, my love, you both are amazing and loving and generous in your love for me.”

“Then what is it?”

“I just don’t feel good enough. I mean you guys were fine without me.”

“We may have been fine without you, but now we are perfect.” Rich replied.

“I am sorry for any pain I cause you both. I love you so much. I just couldn’t shake it this time. Can you forgive me?”

“Of fucking course we forgive you, don’t we Robbie?”

“Yes, we cannot stay upset at you.” Rob smiles, getting an idea. “Richie, you said something about seeing Matt smile before we go to our room?”

“Yes I think I did say something along those lines.”

“Well why don’t you make sure of that, while I go take care of something.” He said with a wink. Rob gets off the bed as Rich leans in to start kissing Matt. Exiting the room as he looks on at his two lovers with a smile. If he didn’t have plans he would stay there and watch them. Getting off at the sight, but tonight was going to be about Matt.

Rich is kissing Matt soft and gentle. Pouring every ounce of love he has for him into it. Matt is crying, he can feel the wetness as they hit his cheek. “No, love, no more of that, I told you I need to see that smile.”

“Happy tears. Promise.”

“Good. Now I am gonna show you how much I love you.”

“Yes, please, need you.”

“Shh, you have me.” Rich says as he kisses him softly again as he slowly starts to remove his clothes. Then taking his own off.

When they are both naked, Rich just leans back taking in the sight beneath him. “You are so beautiful.”

Matt smiles.

“There is that beautiful smile. Gonna make you smile more.” Rich says as he begins trailing kisses up Matt’s torso, to his chest, and up his neck, until he reaches his lips, kissing him harder this time. Hard yet loving.

Soon Rich is in Matt, thrusting slow and gentle as he laces their fingers together and kisses him. Matt is moaning and so is Rich.

“You feel so good, baby” Rich praises. “So tight around me, so beautiful”

“Mmm feel so good inside me. A little faster please. Please”

“Anything for you.”

Rich picks up his pace a little and shifts his angle slightly so he can hit Matt’s prostate each time. Matt is writhing and shaking beneath him and he is so close to coming.

Rich reaches down and grasps his cock, squeezing and pumping gently.

“Ah, fuck, R-Richie. So...close.”

“It’s okay, honey, let it go, I have you.”

Matt relaxed and the next couple thrusts brought his orgasm, spilling over Rich’s hand, as Rich comes inside him at the sight, moaning Matt’s name. He rides them through their orgasms and leans in to kiss Matt. Matt smiles.

“There is that smile again.” He kisses Matt through both their smiles and clashes their tongues together. “I love you so much, Mattie.”

“I love you too. I am sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just smile some more for me until Robbie comes back. Fuck, even after he does.”

A voice comes from behind them. “Fuck you two are out of this world.”

“Enjoy the show? How much did you see?” Rich teased.

“I came just as you two did.”

“We could show you some more? If you feel cheated.” Matt offered.

“No I am gonna be part of the show for the next scene. If you both will follow me.” He reached out his hands and they both got off the bed and walked toward him.

When they walk into the room Matt gasps. The dressers have candles line on them and the bed has flower petals and there is low music in the background. “Wow.”

“Not even gonna ask where the fuck he pulled flowers from in the last 20 minutes. Cause I sure as fuck would like to know.” Rich teased.

“If you must know I noticed the neighbors had roses in their vase as we walked by earlier. I went over and paid them double their cost to have them.”

“That is so romantic, Robbie.” Matt breathed out and he kissed him.

“Two saps. I fell for two saps.” Rich jokingly begrudged.

Matt and Rob ignored him in favor of more kissing as their desire grew. “Gonna show you how loved you are, Mattie. How much I love you.” Rob said as he broke the kiss.

“Please, Robbie. Love you.”

“I got you.”

Rob undressed himself, rather slowly and teasingly. Putting on a show for Matt. Dragging out the time until he was touching him again.

“Robbie, please, don’t tease too much. Need you too bad.”

“Alright, love, I’m coming.” Rob climbed back onto the bed and straddled Matt’s hips. Their cocks rubbing together as he settled, making them both moan. He kissed

Matt softly as he slid his tongue inside Matt’s mouth.

Rob trails kisses down Matt’s chin, down his neck, his chest, stopping at a nipple to lick at it, kissing the nub before he moved down, eventually getting to cock.. Instead of taking him in his mouth he kissed the inside of his thigh, knowing how sensitive it was there, moving up to his balls, lick and sucking on them, up to the base of his cock licking up the shaft to the tip. Kissing the head before taking it in his mouth.

Rich was beside Matt, running hands through his hair, and kissing him. Touching him everywhere, gentle and loving. “You are so loved, Mattie.”

“I know. I love you.”

Rob hums around Matt’s cock, the vibrations pulsating through his body causing a loud moan to escape him.

“So beautiful Robbie, mouth stretched around Matt like that. Isn’t he beautiful, sweetheart?” Rich looks to Matt.

“Y-yes….so fucking...beau-tiful.” Matt was unable to catch his breath, moaning out the words. Lost in desire and pleasure. Suddenly cold air hit his cock as Rob pulled off.  
“Can’t have you coming just yet, haven’t gotten to the good part yet.” Rob said with a wink. As he climbs over Matt’s hips straddling him. He leans in and whispers low and deep “Gonna ride you. Need you inside me.”

“Hmm I’ll think about it.” Matt jokingly teased.

“Please, baby, fuck, need to feel you inside me.”

“Fuck, when you beg like that, how could I resist? What do you think Richie? Should I let him ride my cock?”

“Fuck yes you should. Just imagine, his hole stretched out around you, him bouncing up and down, his own cock hitting his stomach with every bounce, him screaming your name as he comes, spilling all over himself and you, as you come inside him.” Rich described everything, he knew it would wrile them up. Huge smirl on his face.

“Fuck, you asshole, I just almost came at that.” Breathed out Matt.

“Yeah but you let me get away with it. Cause you love me.”

“If you two will shut the fuck up, I could have a cock inside me already.” Said Rob. Fake annoyance on his voice.

“My my isn’t our little Robbie, antsy tonight. So needy.”

“Rich you had your turn, now it’s mine.”

“Will both of you shut the fuck up now so Rob can get on my cock already, fuck.”

Rob and Rich laughed together and shared a look. Rob hovering over Matt’s cock as he grabbed a hold of it and lowered himself down. “Fuck, baby, so good. Feel so good.” Rob moved slowly wanting to cherish every minute of the feeling.

“Shit. Seeing you two. Fucking hot.” Rich praised. Stroking his cock which had become hard again.

Rob leaned in to Matt to kiss him. When he broke the kiss he said as filthily as he could “wanna feel you cum inside me, fill me up.”

“Fuck, babe, I won’t last long if you keep talking like that.” Matt said through breaths and moans.

Rob is now moving a little faster, his need to cum over taking him. But he won’t allow desire to fully ruin the moment, he wanted this to be slow tonight. Though he was getting so close. But he needed one more thing. “Mattie, baby, need you to touch me.”

“Yes, touch him. Fuck.” Rich blurted out, unable to contain the thought in his head.

Matt reached down, wrapping his fingers around Rob’s cock, beginning to pump at it slowly. The second he touched it Rob moaned out his name and started moving a little faster. “Fuck ,Matt, gonna…..so close.”

Matt was close too and it only took a few more pumps and movements for both to come. Rob was first, clenching as he rode out his orgasm, causing Matt to cum right after, spilling into Rob. Rich came at the sight and the sounds of them screaming each others names. Calling out both theirs in return.

Rob leans down and kisses Matt gently and passionate. Then kissing Rich. Rich returns the kiss and then kisses Matt. They go on exchanging kisses and touches and lick and smiles until they have all come down.

Rob get’s off Matt and gets up from the bed. Matt reaching out with a whine, because he still feels very insecure and scared. “where you going?”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ll be back. I promise I’m not leaving.” He holds onto Matt’s hand for a moment before he kisses it and lets go.

“Richie…” Matt turns to cling to him and kiss him.

Rich holds him and reassures “Sweetheart, it’s okay. He is just in the bathroom, right there.” He says pointing across the way to their connecting bathroom. “He is just getting a washcloth, okay? We won’t leave you.”

“I know, I am sorry. I shouldn’t still feel so scared.”

“No it’s okay. It is going to take a while for your brain to catch up to your heart and vice versa.”

“I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, sunshine.”

“Hey I thought I was your sunshine!” Rob teased, jokingly upset as he came back in with the warm wash cloths.

“You both are, now give me one of those so I can help clean up our boyfriend.”

Rob rolled his eyes and tossed him one of the cloths in his hand. Rich catching it and gently using it to wipe up Matt’s body. Rob used one of the other’s to clean Rich up and then used the last to clean himself.

       “No, you don’t.” Matt said as he grabbed it from Rob. “My turn to take care of you.” Matt cleaned him off and took all three and the them into the hamper, or near it, close enough and laid back down in bed. Rob and Rich joining him on either side. Exchanging kisses and ‘I love yous’ once again before settling in under the covers. Holding each other as they listened to each other breathe as they fell asleep.


End file.
